4 Men and an Impala
by AmberLove86
Summary: What happens when you put two hunters, a fallen angel and the former King of Hell in the same car? The idea for this came from a conversation last night after watching the Season 8 Finale, this being spurred on by ideas of what's in store for season 9. All supernatural characters and things do not belong to me.


Sam could see that Dean's patience wasn't going to last. He could see the muscle twitches around his eyes. Sam had to admit even though it was annoying it was kind of funny at the same time.

"DO NOT MAKE ME PULL THIS CAR OVER!" Dean's voice bellowed from the front seat. The car instantly got quite. Castiel and Crowley keeping their mouths shut. Sam having a hard time keeping the smile off of his face and his laughter at bay, but this whole situation just seemed hilarious to him. A fallen angel and the former king of hell bickering in the back seat, it wasn't a situation that one would typically find them self's in.

"I told you to drop it," Cas whispered to Crowley

"How am I supposed to drop it? It's fascinating to me; all I want to know is how it felt to fall."

"Did it occur to you that I don't want to talk about it, that it's painful for me to think about" Cas said, his voice beginning to rise again. Crowley made a face at him. "I'll tell you how it felt to fall when you tell me how it feels to have hundreds of years of guilt get laid upon you in a single heart beat."

"I don't want to talk about it, so stop bringing it up" Crowley's voice began to rise to meet Castiel's.

As the bickering began to pick back up to where it was Sam couldn't keep his laughter to himself. At which point Dean looks over at him to see what his brother is finding so very funny.

"This isn't funny Sam," Dean says, a tint of anger and frustration in his voice.

"It's kinda funny," Sam says trying to control the laughter in his voice.

"Can't you get them to stop?" Dean pleads with Sam

"He's your angel"

"And he's your demon!" dean's voice beings to rise to be heard over the bickering in the back seat.

As the bickering and arguing beings to escalate and all four men's voices begin to fight for dominance on who can be heard over the other, Dean slams on the breaks, flinging them all forward.

"What the hell dean!"

"That was not a smart idea dean; you could have placed all of us in grave danger"

"Moose can't you control your brothers impulsive decisions before he gets us all killed"

"GET OF THE CAR! ALL OF YOU!"

"What..."

"Why?"

"We are in the middle of bloody nowhere..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR NOW!" Dean's face has flushed a bright red in his anger; he's gripping the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip to keep himself from physically lashing out at one of the other men in his car.

"Dean…" Castiel's voice is the first he hears, it's quite and uncertain.

"Cas please, just get out of the car." All three men exit the impala and stand on the side of the road as Dean drives off. Dean doesn't make it far but stops the car about a mile or two down the road from where he left the other men. It allows him time to calm and get his frustrations under control.

Castiel watches as the tail lights of the impala fade as dean drives off without them. He looks over at Sam and Crowley and sees that they both have looks of shock and irritation on their faces. Cas walks over to Crowley and punches him in the gut as hard as he can. Crowley doubles over in pain and struggles to regain his breath. "Bloody Hell! What was that for?!"

"Take that pain I just inflicted upon you and increase it by every demon in hell and that is the kind of pain I was in when I fell. Are you happy now?" Castiel growls at him,

"Yep that answers my question just fine," Crowley is able to get out in between ragged breathes.

Castiel makes eye contact with Sam, "I have nothing to fight with you about" Sam says as he holds his hands up in surrender.

Once Crowley is able to breath normally once again he looks to Sam as if asking him what they all should do. Sam just looks at both of them as if not know what both of them are wondering.

"He's your brother moose, what do we do now? Do we just wait here from him to get back or do we start walking?"

"Dean I think will not have gone far. He just need time to calm down. We did in fact anger him quite intensely and his reaction is quite acceptable. I think we should begin to walk in the same direction he went. We should be able to find him." Castiel says and begins walking, not bothering to see if Sam or Crowley follows him.

A half an hour later they come across the Impala parked on the side of the road. Dean is standing beside the car, drinking a beer and a role of duck-tape beside him on the hood of the car.

"Dean, I am sorry for raising my voice in anger earlier. Being human is going to take some time to get used to." Cas says as he reaches Deans side. In response Dean hands Cas a beer from the cooler at his feet. Sam and Crowley make similar apologies and get handed beers as well. As all four men stand quietly drinking their beers it's Sam who finally asks about the duck-tape.

"What's with the duck-tape Dean?"

"Well, if you three can't learn to keep your mouths shut and quit bickering, I'll be glad to forcibly keep your mouths shut." Dean smiles at all three men. He lets his threat linger there for a moment before speaking again. "Now this is how it's going to work tonight, Crowley you sit in the back seat with Sam, Cas is going to be up front with me," Sam opens his mouth to protest "No Sam, no protesting this time, Cas gets shotgun. At least till me reach the motel."

After dean's announcement, the cooler got pack up and they all got into the car, Sam grumbling the whole time about getting stuck in the back seat. "Sam I still have the duck-tape, don't make me use it" Sam shuts up.

They get back on the road, all four men riding in silence, the only sounds coming from the stereo. It's about an hour later as the first signs of the town start appearing that the silence gets broken.

"Are we going to be getting separate rooms or are we all going to be getting all cozy with one another in the same room?" Crowley asks from the back seat.

"Separate rooms" Sam and Dean say at the same time.


End file.
